Many consumers today have the choice of wired and wireless communication services. While in transit wireless communication services tends to be the preferred choice. While for those situated in a residence or commercial enterprise, wired communication services can be less expensive and generally offers better voice quality and/or data transmission throughput.
Transitioning between services during an active communication session can be awkward. For instance, in order for an end user to transition from a landline phone to a cell phone, the user needs to hang up the landline phone and originate a call on his cell phone with the same party. The same is true of the end user entering his residence while communicating on his cell phone and desiring to migrate to a landline phone.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus to migrate between terminals.